Leave Out All The Rest
by michelleANN
Summary: Sequel to I Dare You, Preppy. After sticking to a week in Maine, Julie's mom finally allows her to stay in Minnesota for the summer... Full summary inside!
1. From Maine to Minnesota

**Disclaimer**: _I own my imagination, nothing more._

**allSPARKS' note**: Yay, sequel time. I'm very excited to continue this fanfic. I'm sorry, I know I said I would post it up in a day or two, but I've been really busy. Ha, I know it's only been a couple of days since I've finished the story, but I'm just really hyper right now. Ha, well on to the story.

**Summary**: After sticking to one week in Maine, Julie's mother finally allows her to spend the summer in Minnesota. Julie ends up staying in Connie's spare room for the rest of summer break. What happens when Adam wants to regain his friendship with Julie or more than that? Will Julie be able to piece things together and tell Adam she blew things out of proportion? What happens when Julie's been keeping a secret that involves Charlie? Will she be able to tell Adam about it?

**-;**

Chapter One

From Maine to Minnesota

**;-**

"Julie Anne Gaffney! Hurry up, you're going to be late for your flight," An exasperated voice yelled.

"Okay mom!" A dark blonde haired girl called from her room. Her blue eyes searched for her favourite clothes to bring back to the one place she could call a second home. Minnesota. Julie Gaffney hurriedly folded her clothes into her luggage. Minutes later, she finished packing and pulled her rolling luggage down the stairs.Her father, a fairly tall, middle aged man with Julie's eyes and hair, took the heavy load into the trunk.

"Have a safe trip, okay, hunny?" Mrs. Gaffney pulled her daughter into a tight hug.

"'kay mom, I promise Connie will take good care of me," Julie smiled, as she got into the car with her father.

Her father started the engine and pulled out of the driveway, driving towards their destination. Minutes seemed like hours as they neared the airport. Julie's heart began to race, this was her first summer away from the family. She figured it would be all the same, just like going to school, but later on along the ride, she realized that this was different. Julie would be away from home during the summer. _Gosh, think good thoughts, Julie!_ she exclaimed in her thoughts. _You're going to be with your second family, in your second home._

The car pulled to a halt as they reached the airport. Julie took a deep breath as she pulled herself out of the car. Mr. Gaffney opened the trunk and hauled out all of his daughters belongings. Julie took her belonging from her father before she gave him an enormous hug.

"Be safe, Julie, and more importantly, have fun," He told her.

"I will dad, I'll call you as soon as I get to Minnesota," Julie replied, letting go of him.

"Go on, you'll be late for your flight," Mr. Gaffney rushed.

"Okay, bye!" Julie waved before entering the airport. She looked behind her shoulder, seeing her father's car drive off. She took another deep breath, pulling her luggage behind her. Julie got into line, checked in her belongings, and walked over to the seating area by her flight terminal.

"Now boarding all passengers in Flight 23, Maine to Minnesota," the lady's voice clearly stated.

Julie grabbed her nap sack, her sweater, her ticket and her passport, before lining up. The line went by quickly as Julie was already in her respective seat on the flight. This was definitely going to be a long ride, according to Julie. Twenty minutes later, the plane finally took off, giving Julie more time to sleep.

- - - - - -

The plane arrived in Minnesota a few hours later, waking Julie as the plane landed. She yawned tiredly waiting patiently before everyone was let out of the plane. Julie heard a small bell go off, signaling that seat belts can be taken off and passengers can exit the plane. She immediately pulled off her seatbelt - thankful that she was in the aisle seat. Julie got up, grabbing her nap sack above and her sweater lying on the seat. She followed the passengers in front of her out of the plane and took her own path to Baggage Claim.

Julie awaited for her luggage to come around. She immediately caught a glimpse of her purple luggage, with all the Ducks' names on it. Julie hauled her luggage off and pulled it through the hallways, taking her outside. Julie looked around the place for Connie, who was to pick her up at this time. She spotted a dark haired girl standing in front of a gorgeous red car. The girl waved for her to come over. Julie smiled, she knew exactly who she was. Connie Moreau, her best friend.

Julie pulled her luggage behind her, as she pulled up to Connie. She grabbed Connie into a one armed hug.

"I'm so glad you're staying!" Connie exclaimed.

"Cons, I can't breath!" Julie exclaimed, struggling for air.

Connie quickly let go of Julie, "Sorry, ha, here give me your things, I'll put it in the trunk for you."

Julie handed her luggage to Connie, as she got into the car, putting the seatbelt on. Seconds later, Connie got into the driver's seat next to Julie. Connie smiled as she drove off to her house.

"So, what's first?" Julie asked, this whole summer was alien to her.

"Well, first things first," she replied, pausing to take a right turn. "We unpack, then we do all the fun stuff."

"Fun as in...?" Julie questioned, knowing that Connie would want to paint nails, watch sappy love movies and talk about boys. Although, on the other hand, Connie usually had many good ideas other than the usual girly things.

"Fun as in surprising the Duck that you're here," Connie announced, confidently.

The cool breeze blew both Julie and Connie's hair behind them, as Connie drove along. Julie didn't bother to respond to Connie's announcement, she didn't want to surprise that certain someone that she has been avoiding he past numerous months. It was complicated, everything happened all so fast. The toughest part was trying not to give him any eye contact. In a way, Julie still cared for him. She wasn't exactly over him either, but she had to do what she felt was right at the time.

A part of Julie wanted to make up and be friends again, but another part of her didn't want to get her heart broken again. During last semester, Charlie, Connie and Guy, were the only ones who were there for her. She an Charlie grew closer together - Julie was thankful that he was there for her because sometimes Connie would always be out with Guy. It was comforting, and confusing all at the same time.

There was so much confusion; her hear is telling her to give Adam Banks another chance, but her brain is telling her to think otherwise. But as time passed by, Julie just stopped dealing with it. No, it didn't fill the empty feeling she had inside of her, but there was no other choice at the time.

_Julie immediately stepped off her bed and ran up to Adam, putting her arms around him. "Hey! What's up?"_

_Adam wrapped his arms around her and spun her around. Julie giggled as Adam set her down._

_"Just came to see my Jules," Adam said, enthusiastically, pinching her cheeks._

_Julie whacked his hand, "Stop! You know how much I hate it when people pinch my cheeks."_

_"I know, I do it because I know how much it bothers you," Adam teased, smirking._

_Julie giggled, tying her hair up in a ponytail. She knew that there was something else that Adam wanted to say to her, it was like a second nature for her to know that there was always something else on Adam's mind. Julie headed towards her bed, sitting on it cross-legged. She gestured Adam to come sit with her. He went to sit next to Julie and commenced to play with his fingers._

_"Hm, something on your mind?" Julie asked, concerned._

_Adam nodded, but decided not to say anything yet. He could see the concern in Julie's blue eyes. He didn't want Julie to be concerned about him. Thus, he smiled, hoping she wouldn't be as concerned._

_"What's it about?" Julie questioned, fiddling with her ponytail._

_"I was just wondering - you know - if you want to hang - "_

Connie waved her hand in front of Julie's face. "Helloooooo! Jules, you've been so quiet this whole ride. Please don't tell me that you've not excited about you being the surprise.

Julie snapped out of it, as she processed what Connie said, "Oh, yeah, I'm so excited, it's unbearable." she said, her voice full of sarcasm.

"Stop! You're so retarded sometimes, you know?" Connie giggled, stepping out of her car. "You know you want to surprise the original District 5, and don't you lie, Julie Gaffney."

"The original District 5 yes... minus one," Julie coughed the last bit.

"Grow up Julie! Can't you just be friends with Adam?! Honestly, your breakup was nothing as bad, you guys had only one date, after all. You've told me so many times that you were over him, now I think I'm getting vibes that you're not," Connie stated, pulling the trunk opened.

Connie's comment really hit Julie hard, why she chose to ignore Adam, she did not know. All this time they could've stayed close friends. Connie was most definitely correct. Julie and Adam only had one date, she should have just put everything behind her. She wasn't glad that she just decided to forget about Adam and move on with life. God, life can be confusing.

"I blew things out of proportions, and I'm not so sure that I'm over him, Connie. I feel so guilty, being so rude to him," Julie sighed, pulling her luggage out of the trunk.

Connie closed the trunk shut, "I sensed that you were so miserable without Adam. Just talk to him, okay? I'm gonna gather all the Ducks tonight, pool party sound good?"

"You have a pool? Since when?" Julie gasped, she has been to her best friend's house before, but she's never seen her pool.

"I've never taken you to my backyard, have I? Well it's there anyways," Connie replied.

"That's cool, now are you going to help me put my things in your spare room?" Julie smirked.

"Yeah yeah, right this way," Connie said, grabbing some of Julie's belongings.


	2. Surprise!

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own the Mighty Ducks._

**To My Dedicated Reviewers**: You guys are the greatest. Hehe, I'll be sure to keep you guys up to date with this fic.

**allSPARKS' note**: Another chapter for you guys! I'm sorry, but I don't think that I'll be able to update tomorrow, or Thursday. I will be completing my last to exams that day, and I don't think that I'll have time to post anything up those days. So I'm just giving my lovely readers a heads up. Oh, and I'm completely sorry if this chapter is a bit short, I kind of chopped off a part of this chapter and placed it in the first. So really sorry. But, enjoy reading. Please don't forget to review.

**-;**

Chapter Two

Surprise!

**;-**

The two female Ducks finally finished unpacking and immediately prepared for their pool party. Julie walked down the stairs to the kitchen, only to see Connie spiking the punch. She shook her head at Connie. Boy, this was going to be a rough night. Julie thought to herself. Connie smiled, seeing Julie enter the kitchen. She waved Julie to come and help her gather the food that they were planning on eating that night.

"We're not going to cook are we?" Julie asked, seriously.

"Oh no, of course not, I barely know how to cook," Connie replied, assuringly.

"Then what exactly are we going to eat?" Julie tilted her head to the side, questioning her friend.

"I'm ordering pizza when they arrive, so calm down Julie," Connie stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"Hmm, you spiked the punch I see, planning on doing something special with Guy then?" Julie giggled, rummaging through the refrigerator for a water bottle.

"None of your business," Connie replied, "So, how do you plan on surprising the gang?" She said, immediately changing the subject.

"Oh you'll see," Julie said, slyly.

_**Ding dong!**_

Both Connie and Julie shrieked, as they both heard the doorbell ring. Julie ran out to the backyard, taking her position, as Connie got the door to let the guests in. As much of a child Connie still is, she skipped to the front door and pulled it opened. She smiled at all the District 5 teammates as she allowed them to enter her lovely house. Everyone entered the roomy house, as Guy hugged his girlfriend as a greeting.

"Hey you guys! I have a surprise for all of you," Connie beamed, as everyone greeted her back.

"And my surprise is one sexy girl in a bikini," Guy smirked, wrapping his arms around Connie's waist, kissing her. Connie giggled slightly.

"Come one Connie, Guy, we want to know what the surprise is," Charlie demanded.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed, in unison.

"Right this way - Goldberg, Averman, how many times to I have to tell you not to touch that?" Connie sputtered.

Averman and Goldberg jumped as Connie angrily stared at them. They soon after followed the crowed to the backyard. Everyone entered the backyard and yet, there was nothing there. Everyone had confused looks, until Julie snuck up behind them with a hose.

"SURPRISE!" Julie exclaimed, spraying everyone with the hose.

"Julie!" Everyone exclaimed. Before Julie knew it, Fulton screamed, "Get her!" and everyone jumped into the pool, dragging her in as well. Everyone but Adam Banks did so. He felt completely awkward because Julie had ignored him all this time. Adam was surprised that he was even invited to this party.

"Come on Banks, get it!" Connie called, waving for him to jump in.

_I'm only here to be with my friends. Julie's just another girl, got it Adam?_ he thought to himself before nodding and jumping into the pool.

Julie caught herself staring at Adam. He was still the same Adam, but only Julie was the one that was not a part of his life - as a friend. Julie shook her head and swam over to the other boys on the hockey team. Charlie didn't hesitate to be the first of the boys to greet her. He swam over to Julie, causing her to smile broadly. At least someone came to personally greet her. Charlie returned the mile, splashing water at her.

Julie gasped, splashing him back, "That's not a nice way to greet your best friend."

"And that's no way to return a greeting to a best friend," He mocked, giving an innocent smile.

Julie pretended to pout, making Charlie feel guilty," Aw, Jules, I'm kidding, it's great that you're staying here for the summer," He pulled her into a hug and she returned it.

"Hah, fooled you again, sucker!" Julie swam to the other end of the pool, towards Fulton and Goldberg. "Hey you two, how're you enjoying the party?"

"Great!" Goldberg said, excitedly, "Can't believe you're staying for the summer, Cat Lady."

"Ditto," Fulton gave her a noogie, as she laughed hysterically.

"Julie Anne Gaffney, I'm going to get you back!" Charlie called, sqimming closer to her.

"I've gotta run - well, in this case, swim!" She shrieked as Charlie grabbed her legs and threw her up in the air, landing a couple feet away from him.

Julie wiped her eyes from the chlorine, as she looked around the pool. Charlie, Fulton, Adam, Coldberg and Averman were the only ones she could spot. Which could only mean one thing - Guy was definitely getting some. Julie shuddered at the thought of what Connie might be doing with Guy. Julie backed up to the wall of the pool, but managed to bump into someone. She turned around, realizing that she had accidentally bumped into Adam Banks, who she completely forgot was behind her. Julie's cheeks grew red, from embarrassment, all she could do was giggle to cover her nerves.


	3. AN: My Apologies

**Author's Note:** To my reviewers, I'm completely sorry that I have not updated this fic yet. My computer crashed recently, and I haven't the time to type anything up. My sincere apologies to all of my readers. I promise you, the readers that this fic will go on, and be completed, at my own pace, for the time being. As well, I promise to have an update by the end of the week. With that said and cleared, I hope none of my readers have completely abandoned this fic. Also, since I've abandoned this site for quite some time, I think that my readers need a little sneak peak at what is coming up.

So far, I've actually got about nine chapters written in my notebook and there are still more brilliant ideas packed up in my mind. Okay, enough babbling - in case you guys have already forgotten, (yes, reminders are always good) stated in the summary there is something going on with Charlie in Julie that they are keeping from Adam. Ahem, yes, jeytonlover you are on the right track. But that's all I'm saying on that subject. Hey, I can't give you guys all the details. Actually, that's about all the juicy spoilers I can give out. I know it's only one thing, but hey, now I've left you thinking about what's really going on between Charlie and Julie.

On that note, I'll leave you all with spoilers, promises and apologies. Au revoir, until I update.


	4. AN: ANOTHER APOLOGY

michelleANN says; OKAY. I am absolutely sorry for neglecting this account and everything. That's how I am. T.T There's good news. I want to rewrite this story, I didn't like where it was going in the first place, so I'll be sure to re-update as soon as possible. I'm terribly sorry! Hope you'll all forgive me! Hmm, how's about I just make the prequel a bit longer to get my story straight? Y/N?


End file.
